Never Gonna Let You Go  One Shot
by SuchASchoolGirl
Summary: Sarah is abused by her father a lot, but seeks comfort in writing a superstar e-mails. What happens when one day her father hits her to hard? One Shot that may turn into a story if people like it. I suck at summeries. JUSTIN BIEBER
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the walls, the same walls that had been staring at for days. I didn't have the energy to get out of bed anymore.

My head hurt from where he pushed me into the wall, my arm killed from where he twisted it behind my back. I was sure my shoulder was dislocated.

"Why does he keep doing this?" I asked, to no one in particular, "He is supposed to love me. How can a father do this to their child?"

Yep you read that right. My father did this. He drinks... a lot. And when he drinks he gets mad. Mad at me.

My only salvation is my laptop. The one thing my mother left me when she left us. I pulled up my facebook and logged in.

While I waited for it to load my page, I tried to comb my hair a little with my fingers, but quickly gave up that idea. My hair had tangled with the blood from my head.

"Oh joy. That will be fun to get out later" I thought to myself.

I looked around my room. A mattress, a small dresser, a cracked mirror, a small bookcase and my closet. Not much I know but learned to lie with this a while ago.

I grabbed my iPod off the floor and put on my headphones while I put on my favorite artist, Justin Bieber. My favorite song came on fist. Next to You.

"Girl you'll never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure to let you know you're always lovely."

His voice was so smooth. I dreamed of him singing that to me. The thought of having someone like that made me smile.

I looked back at my facebook and it was finally loaded. I typed in Justin's name and pulled up his profile (**I know he doesn't really have one but for this he does**) and hit the message button.

Dear Justin today was a hard one. He threw me down the stairs for getting home late from school. It wasn't my fault because I couldn't walk fast because of my ankle, but he didn't listen. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take Justin. I don't know if your reading this or if you even care, but writing to you makes me feel better so I'll continue to do it (unless you want me to stop.

Well my brown-eyed angel, my head is hurting so I think I'll go to sleep. Thanks for taking the time to read this, if you did,

From,

Am I Even a Person Anymore?

Sarah

Yep. That's right. I write Justin about my days. It's therapeutic for me. And it gives me hope that day I will be rescued from here.

I fell into a deep sleep... drifting... drifting far far away this hell.

I woke up to someone shaking me gently, so I knew it wasn't my father.

"Sarah... Sarah wake up. Sarah please! I need help in here!" the voice was strangely familiar... where did I know it from?

I felt someone lifting me and it hurt like hell. I groaned loudly in pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie... The pain will be gone soon" said the familiar voice, carrying me downstairs

'Wow' I thought through the pain in my head, 'whoever this is, is really strong'

"Hang in there... just hang in there a little bit longer. You can do it shawty. Just hold on" said the voice putting me in a car with a huge backseat. He, I'm assuming it was a he from the voice, sat next to me and put my head in his lap gently stroking my hair.

"She needs a hospital and fast." said a female voice, also strangely familiar, from the front seat.

I felt the car larch and jump forward as we sped toward the hospital. I groaned in pain as the person who was stroking my hair hit the spot where it was bleeding.

"Mom her heads bleeding, and there was blood on the sheets" said the voice.

I groaned and whimpered, the pain becoming too much to handle.

"So let the music blast, we gonna do our dance, bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, cause this life's to long, and this loves to strong, so baby know for sure, that I'll never let you go" sang the voice singing softly in my ears. I knew the voice sounded familiar!

I tried to open my eyes and managed a little bit.

"Justin..." it came out in a broken whisper

"Sarah... can you hear me?" said the voice, grabbing my hand.

"Am... I... Dead?" I whispered

He chuckled, "No and you wont be anytime soon if I can help it"

"But you..."

"I got your e-mails. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." he said gently, squeezing my hand.

I sighed happily, "Bieber", closing my eyes

"Hey, hey, hey… Sarah stay with me alright? Stay awake."

"Too... tired."

"KENNY! Hurry up! I'm losing her here!"

"Pretty... light." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

Justin tapped my face lightly.

"Sarah. Stay awake. Please!" it sounded like he was crying.

Before I could respond the car jumped to a stop and Justin was out, pulling me into his arms and running inside.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP" Justin screamed

"Justin... too... loud" I mumbled

"What's the problem here?" asked another voice, a doctor I'm assuming.

"She's been badly hurt. Her heads still bleeding." explained Justin as he put me on one of those beds and grabbed my hand.

"She seems to be losing consciousness. She was passed out when we found her, and lord only knows for how long." said his mom.

"What's her name?" asked the doctor.

"Sarah. Sarah Perkins." Replied Justin confidently.

"Wait, aren't you Justin Bieber?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. I'm Justin fucking Bieber. Will you please just help my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend," I mumbled confused.

"Sarah… Sarah can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

I tried to squeeze his hand and managed a little.

"Sarah, I'm Doctor Pratt. I need you to open your eyes. Do you think you can do that?"

Again I tried but that request was harder, but after a few minutes I was able to open them. The first thing I saw, where Justin's deep brown eyes, filled with concern.

"It hurts." I managed to mumble.

"What does Sarah?" asked Dr. Pratt.

"My head." I said tearing up, "Make it stop, Justin… make it stop!" I was completely crying now.

"Will you please give her something for the pain?" asked Justin's mom.

"Its gonna be okay Sarah. From now on I'll be with you. You won't ever be alone like that again. I promise I won't let him touch you. You'll never go hungry. You'll never be cold." Justin whispered in my ear.

I thought back to the song and I would have laughed if the pain in my head hadn't been so bad.

"Because you'll be right next to me even when the sky is falling down?" I quoted to Justin.

He chuckled, "I guess I could have sung that to you, eh."

I tried to smile, and from the look on Justin's face, I most have succeeded a little.

"Here Miss Perkins. This should help with the pain." Said Doctor Pratt coming into the room with a needle.

I whimpered, "I hate needles… but anything to stop the pain." So I leaned back against the bed and braced myself for the needle prick. I felt it but I also felt Justin kiss my cheek at the same time, so it wasn't as bad.

"What was that for?" I said smiling.

"You were afraid of the shot, so I kissed you to make you forget about it."

"God Justin that was corny even to me." said his mom.

But I didn't care… Justin Bieber, the guy of my dreams, had just kissed me cheek

Life was finally turning around for me.


	2. hey guys

Hey guys. Sorry long time no post. I've been really busy.. so if you wanna hear the sob story stay and read, if not, send hate or whatever.

I've had issues with my body for as long as I can remember. I know I know. You all know I model and do pageants so you probably think she must have all the confidence in the world. Yeah… well no. I've been self harming since 5th grade and then when I transferred into public school in 7th grade, I became anorexic. Not that bad at first but it got worse after I was bullyed and harassed. At my lowest I was 98lbs. Then at the beginning of 8th grade (my grade now) I was diagnosed with Bi-Polar disorder. Yeah I know. That's a lot for a girl with confidence. Truth is, I have absolutely none. I hate what I see in the mirror every day. But when I get into "pageant mode" I don't feel like myself. Fake tan, fake nails, fake hair, fake me. I get to feel like someone else and that someone else has all the confidence in the world.

Things are getting better for me now, slowly but surely. Not sure when I'll be posting again but whatever.

Well anyway that's my story in a nutshell. Feel free to send hate or whatever.

If anyone ever needs to talk my twitter is twitter . com/ScarredNtBroken and I always answer.

K, thanks for reading

Sarah


End file.
